Prison Facility
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Leon,Claire and Rebecca are assigned by the U.S Federal Government as undercover prisoners in an operation to locate the prisoner everyone deems as strange,who they also believe is in the possession of the G Virus and possibly in the process of creating another on an isolated prison facility. But in truth there is something odd about this one prison inmate...
1. Prison Facility

**Disclaimer:I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom**

_Chapter 1:The Facility_

_._

_._

Claire woke up to the crescendo of her phone ringing. She rubbed her tired eyes and frowned when she looked at the time on her alarm clock placed neatly behind her vibrating phone.

_3:09_

She picked up her phone to stop the incessant noise and answered,forgetting to check the caller.

''Claire?''

The person answered immediately.

''Hm?Wait,Leon,have you any idea what time it is?'',Claire questioned begrudgingly.

''Right,anyway,you need all the rest you can get''Leon commented,on the other end there was some shuffling noises and a static computer generated like noise in the background aswell.

''What?''

''Nevermind,you,me and Rebecca are going on a mission tomorrow afternoon'',Leon informed.

Claire ignored the static noises and paused for a while before blinking.

''About?''

''The U.S Federal Government are hung up about the fact that a prisoner on an isolated facility is in the possession of the Progenitor Virus and possibly Uroboros,that's where we come in'',by this point,Leon's voice sounded thick over the phone but Claire nodded,keeping up with what he was telling her.

''We're to work as undercover prisoners on the facility and have to by any means get the viruses off this prisoner,mind you,I'm told that he may be...a little strange,I didn't get that but I suppose we'll understand by the time we get there''

Claire's mouth parted a little. She sighed,staring straight ahead as she gripped onto her phone,she even forget to reply to the words Leon left her with.

''Claire,you okay?''

''Hm,oh yeah,perfect,now call me in the morning,I'm wrecked and I need to get to sleep,hm?'',Claire said,licking her lips as she twisted it to the side. Leon chucked on the other end and said his goodbyes before he hung up. Claire slept a bit fitfully for the next few hours,but deep down she found a place for a little bit of fear in the operation she was bound to do.

.

.

Claire woke up early on a chilly Saturday morning,and quickly got dressed,following Leon's orders.

''Now,Claire I want you to get dressed,eat breakfast and wait for me and Rebecca to come over,then we'll get started''

Claire balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and nodded as she raised an eyebrow,holding up two t shirts and sighed,shaking her head and took the phone from it's place and decided on choosing her signature one. ''Alright Leon,I'll call you back'',she hung up and went into her bathroom

Claire walked down the stairs and took a granola bar and began eating. Chris had called earlier that morning and she knew he had chewed Leon out for asking Claire to come along but Claire had calmed him down,with the right words,as he was on the other side of town on business work with Piers and other young recruits.

Claire waited a bit and heard the doorbell ring. Claire turned back to look at the sunlight gleaming through the cold atmosphere,with just a hint of frost.

She smiled and began to open the door,she gave Leon an annoyed look and Leon fixed her with a nervous guilt ridden one. She eyed Leon angrily before turning to Rebecca.

''Hi,I'm Claire,Chris's brother'',Claire gave her a warm smile.

''Hi,I'm Rebecca Chambers but you can call me Becca if you would like'',there was a gleam in her brown eyes that Claire found to be outgoing and something to be at peace with.

''It's great to finally meet the great little sister of Chris'',Rebecca said smiling,meaning to comment to be humorous,yet true as Chris did often talk about his sister to her.

Claire,fortunately didn't take it to heart and laughed along.

''Right,ladies we have to go'',Leon said looked at an imaginary watch.

''Is something wrong?'',Rebecca asked as she caught Claire shoot Leon a dirty look.

''Hm?'',Claire said as she peeled her eyes off of Leon and turned to Rebeccca.

'' Nope,it's all good,we should get going'',Claire said breezily as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Rebecca pursed her lips and smiled before nodding and giving Leon a raised eyebrow.

Leon shook his head and Rebecca giggled. Outside,waiting for them were a group of policemen. Claire hung back and gave a confused look.

''We're with them,remember?'',Leon assured her as Claire nodded and followed.

During the car ride before they pulled up to a nearby gas station,they were told a number of instructions,safety procedures and above all to read between the lines and remember they're job there.

''In other words don't screw this up'',a policeman with dark messy brown hair said as he pulled up to the gas station,instructing them both to change,it was abandoned after the biohazard and has been left unused since. Claire and Rebecca took to one bathroom and Leon took the other. The car was parked quite close to the bathroom entrance and they easily went in,waiting for Leon,as he eventually came the policeman,known as Officer Bertholdt started the ignition and began driving at a fast enough speed.

He pulled up to the facility.

''Big,isnt it?'',he said as he beckoned the 3 out of the car. They were clad in orange and Claire smiled assuringly at Rebecca before the 3 of them followed en suite the officer inside the facility. The outside had rails enclosing the entrance,there were multiple windows and Claire blinked as she was sure she saw a blur of orange and dark hair race past the window. A small group of peering eyes were in one of them and Claire shook off the feeling of fear,recounting what she went through during the biohazard.

Rebecca looked to her left and they were led to the office of the administrator.

The administrator was a tall woman with short dark hair and a prim and stern appearance. At first glance she greeted them with a tight lipped no nonsense look. She scurried off to search for some loose files but came back with a smile on her red lipsticked mouth.

''Hello,I am Mary Anclablair'',she had a soothing french accent and Rebecca unintentionally smiled at this.

The woman didn't see this though as she pronounced each ones name,finally coming to Rebecca,they both smiled warmly at each other.

''Your name sil vous plait?''

''Rebecca'',she replied.

''Lovely to meet you Rebecca,and I welcome all of you to the Hathaway facility'',she nodded toward the policeman that accompanied the three to the building. The police officer tipped his hat,giving the three a firm look.

''Don't screw this up'',he mouthed before closing the door gently.

''Now,I want all of you to be extra careful,there is this one particular prisoner,on the men's side,he is...strange to say the least'',the woman trailed off thoughtfully.

''How strange?'',Leon broke into her train of thought and the woman nodded.

''Oh yes,he is very cool and calm,rarely getting,how you say..ticked off,but he is threatening and a very dangerous character,mind you,he is able to set off prison fights,without participating at all,so..Leon,please be careful'',The woman looked at Leon,her dark eyes holdign something else but it disappeared quickly as she moved on.

''Girls,you two have one other to deal with too,thought you will not be seeing the man I mentioned above you will be seeing and dealing with former mental hospitalized patients,you see,this facility is isolated,they really just dump whoever they please here,unfortunately I cannot allow you to keep any weapon with you but I expect you know hand toil hand combat yes?'',the three nodded confidently.

''Good,even so,every Saturday you will meet with one of the wardens for extra training,in case anything is to happen and I wish you all good luck on this operation of yours''

Rebecca lips parted before Claire and Leon both nodded in unison.

''Thank you Ms. Anclablair'',Claire said,Leon nodded along with Rebecca,. The woman smiled and nodded.

''Rebecca,Claire you will be accompanied by and Leon, shortly'',she informed before going to her desk and collecting a few loose documents and placing them on shelves. She turned to the door as two figures appeared through the blurred glass. She proceeded to open the door to reveal a woman with blonde hair tied back into a bun and a serious and intimidating look on her sharp features,her blue eyes seemed empty of anything concerning to emotion. Next to her was a tall man with sandy brown hair and the same expression,though you could see laugh lines on the sides of his eyes and mouth.

''Please take care of them'',the woman said as she brushed past them and left.

Mr Hoven and Ms Adler nodded toward the newest additions to their prison cells. Claire smiled at Leon and surprised him by giving him hug.

''Good luck and don't screw this up you big dummy'',Claire said laughing. Leon froze for a few seconds but laughed and returned the hug. ''You too Redfield'',Leon said,earning a mock gasp from Claire. Leon tipped his head to Rebecca. ''Take care of her Chambers,she can be a handful'',Leon said as Claire punched him laughed. ''Don't worry'' she said and they followed their wardens on out.

They had reached the middle of the hallway,they had to pass the men's cells first before they were able to reach the women's. Claire was looking around. They all had beastly expressions on their faces,many overly muscular,if Claire thought that a word,with tattoos decorating their skin,somes heads were shaved,some had bushes of hair,but what struck Claire most odd was one guy in his cell. His head was down and one leg was bent up and the other on the ground. He looked up and his eyes met with Claire's,he had piercing green eyes and he tilted his head to the side,causing strands of dark hair to fall around his eyes. Claire continued to stare,intrigued by him.

_Is that him?_

Claire bumped into Leon's back and apologised immediately. She looked up at Leon and he smiled,indicating that he had to go. He was put in a cell with someone,a look on his cellmates face that looked murderous. Claire swallowed and gave him a smile before following Rebecca and their warden.

They came up to an area where all the female cells were aligned. The warden placed Rebecca and Claire in the same cell. Claire grimaced as she found a crimson liquid on the walls but Rebecca turned to the warden who gave a knowing smile and briskly left,giving the rest of the prisoners a hateful starer.

Claire sat down and watched everyone else,furrowing her brows and contemplating the friendly motives of the administrator and their warden.

''Did you see him too?'',Rebecca asked as she sat next to Claire,cutting through her thoughts. But Claire knew what she was implying.

''Yes'',

''Do you think it's him?''

''Might be''

Rebecca smiled and looked down. ''Yeah,might be''

.

.

**Author's note:**Newest RE story and I'm kinda excited for this one,I can test my writing abilites ^^ the whole reason behind the administrator and warden's friendly facade is that they respect them,coming to a deadly facility like the one they were put in for the good of others,they also did their research and foudn out what they both went through during the biohaxard,so in a way they look up to them.

Please leave a review telling me what you think so far,I love hearing feedback x


	2. Scarlett Liquid

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom

_Chapter 2:Scarlett Liquid_

.

.

Leon sat at the far end of the floor situated in his damp prison cell. His inmate didn't look particularly friendly. Leon shook his head,trying to think if his inmate should be heavily looked over and investigated. He didn't seem to be deemed as strange,just the typical prison bully. He was probably around 5'9,had a well built appearance and a bit of a buzzcut. Leon tilted his head as he noticed a sequence of numbers tattooed on his forearm. He was absorbed in his activity of sharpening a survival knife with a shorter blade.

This is one hell of an operation'',Leon thought, as he looked around,his eyes stopped dead in front of him,to stare into the same guy Claire had given a twice over. His eyes met with Leon's and his lips curled into a strange smile,as his sunken eyes began to bore into Leon's. He began to murmur. Leon was across from him,watching his lips move. Leon sat back and exhaled,unable to make out what he was saying,the incessant chatter didn't help matters either.

''Hans,he's an odd one'',Leon turned to his left,his head still against the damp bricked wall. Leon sat up,perking up to listen to what his new inmate had to say.

''I suggest you stay away from him'',he said nonchalantly as he proceeded to scrape the blade against the knife,there was writing carved into the handle of the knife with a dried,crusty red liquid.

_James_

''He has a reputation for showing no mercy to his enemies,especially against ones that plan to conspire against him,he may seem quiet,in fact,of all my years being here,he has never spoken to anyone else in a civil conversation'',by now his voice had dropped to no more than a low murmur. Leon strained to hear him a bit and attempted to give ''Hans'' a side glance.

''Don't'',the burly inmate warned.

''Don't look at him,you'll only draw attention and he'll find you suspicious'',his rough voice became a meek whisper and Leon scuttled closer to fully understand his words,aware that he was possibly scared that Hans could hear him. Leon grew uncomfortable as he felt Hans's piercing green eyes bore through him,his sharp gaze nearly cutting through.

''What're you in for anyhow?'',the inmate had changed the subject,making small talk with the former Raccoon City police officer.

Leon swallowed,remembering what he had been told. James now turned around,looking at him dead in the eyes,he had a ragged scar trailing down his left eye and stopping at his cheek. He had dark eyes,almost like an obsidian.

''Murder'',James whistled as he continued scraping the blade.

'''Hey,your Leon right?''James pointed his freshly sharpened knife in his direction.

Leon nodded. ''Yeah,how'd you know?''

James chuckled. ''You must've been a handful,because your all the wardens ever talk about,word gets around fast,and trust me,you scare some people here'',James said chuckling.

Leon sat back,raising an eyebrow,content with the fact that he had built a reputation around here.

''Oh,I'm James,by the way,if you hadn't noticed'',he waved his knife a little and Leon smiled as he nodded.

''About Hans..'',Leon trailed off to a murmur and James snapped to his direction.

James scuttled over to Leon a little so that they were only a few inches apart,making it harder for other inmates to overhear.

''They say he has the ability to make one go insane,slowly,sometimes all in one night'',James shrugged as he looked at Leon. Leon's lips parted and he struggled as to not look at the said prisoner as he felt as if he were being watched.

''How?'',Leon implored,his fists clenching,growing uncomfortable.

''We don't know,but I'll let you in on something,considering your a newbie,there is this one guy,fourth cell down,planning an attack on Han's with some of his buddies,lunchtime,which should be in a few minutes,give or take'',James looked from side to side and the information tumbled from his lips like a smooth waterfall,no hesitation.

''But if you know what's best for you,you'd better keep this little thing to yourself,he's my mate too you know'',James blinked as he leaned back,content with his knife,scraping it against the wall.

Leon licked his lips and nodded.

''If it even happens'',James whispered,sitting back and closing his eyes.

Leon sat back too,thinking about this planned ''attack'',judging by what everyone says about this ''Hans'',if people were to plan a conspiracy,nothing good was to come out of it on the people attacking. But Leon wanted to see this first-hand. At that moment a bell rang through the cells. The rails were pushed back,allowing the prisoners to roam out. James got up and flexed before rolling his head against his shoulders.

''Come on,it's lunch,we're being set out to the yard then we're being transferred to out living quarters'',James informed. He walked out as Leon got up and followed im out. James . While going out,he bumped against someone and mentally cursed himself.

''Sor-'',he stopped and swallowed once he found out who he had bumped into. Hans smiled,''No worries'',e said softly,he then disappeared in the crowd. Leon raked a hand through his head and turned to either side,where their were wardens coordinating the lines. Leon quickened his pace and was released into a yard. Their was a wired division and anther yard where the women were being released. Claire and Rebecca were side by side and absorbed in a little conversation. Rebecca looked up and then back at Claire before she looked up again and grinned. She waved before dragging a confused Claire to the wired wall.

''Leon'',Claire and Rebecca said in unison. Leon laughed as he linked his fingers through one of the wires, Claire did the same,hooking hers a little below his.

''I saw your inmate...did he hurt you?''Claire glanced at James before looking back at Leon.

''No'',Leon shook his head,smiling at his inmate a little. ''He's helped me...a lot'',Leon gave a lopsided smile before narrowing his eyes, Rebecca stood back,her mouth hanging agape and her eyes widening. She taped Claire and dragged her a little closer to her, Leon turned around,his fingers still hooked between the wires.

''Argh'',a prisoner was being held by the collar of his prison shirt as Hans held him up before throwing him across the yard,causing him to hit against the barbed wire.

Leon watched intently as possibly one of his ''buddies'',as James had described tried to sneak up against him. Hans's lips upturned into a smirk and he crouched down before swinging his leg backward,tripping the inmate,making him land painfully on his backside. Hans bent down and grabbed him,bringing his ear close to his lips. His lips curled into his signature smile as his green eyes burned darker,murmuring words into the inmates ear. The inmate began to quiver as his eyes nearly widened out of their sockets. He seemed to be petrified as sweat came down his forehead. Satisfied Hans threw him to the ground just as the alarm came ringing,with one hand in his pocket,he was the first to leave.

Claire's eyes were wide now. She swallowed and held Leon's fingers through the wires. ''Be careful'',Claire said as the wardens on both sides called out for them to leave. Leon nodded. ''You too guys'',he looked at Claire and Rebecca before they turned around to leave. Leon's fingers slipped from the wires as he followed the last line of people out of the yard. They were being led left from a hallway as the wardens put them in an orderly line.

The door of their sleeping quarters was open,revealing bunk beds in different directions in the bland room.

Leon memorized the sequence the wardens were using to determine who would be his bunk partner.

He looked to the man in front of him and the line started to move. The warden ave Leon a look before announcing his partner.

''Leon and Hans,second to the right,Hans up,Leon bottom'',Leon exhaled slowly.

He followed in as he sat at the bottom of the bunk,the mattress was stiff and Leon pressed his lips into a thin line as he sat up,failing to find a comfortable position.

He lay down and squinted to see a familiar face. He recognized the man that Hans had held by throat. He was rocking himself back and forth and murmuring to himself,occasionally giggling. A few minutes had passed and he began to pull at tufts of his hair. Leon's lips parted as he realised he was physically pulling them out as the strands and tufts fell around him like snow...

His pupils made quick darting movements.

Leon shifted and across from him was James,his head leaning against the wall situated behind his bunk.

''Coen'',he whispered. Leon squinted again,wondering if he heard him right. ''Coen'',he said more clearly as eh slowly turned to Leon.

''That's him'',he jutted his chin to the odd prisoner. James's breathing pattern seemed to be ragged and fearful. ''It's happening'',he murmured. James looked searchingly into Leon's eyes and made a quick glance at Hans before looking straight ahead of himself.

Nightfall came and it was bedtime,Leon thought to himself,mentally writing notes to himself.

Leon had noticed that it wasn't just him that was unable to sleep from the incessant clacking of Coen's teeth. He chattered and made jittering noises,until one inmate couldn't take it anymore.

''That's it,shut it before I do it for you'',his voice wavered as he heard Coen giggle. He slid from his top bunk to the bottom and began to stumble upon his own two feet. Leon sat up,the moonlight shining through made it visible to see the pink bald patches that had already formed on his head. Coen lumbered to the centre of the room before pausing. He paused for a few seconds before throwing his head back.

''LET ME BURN TONIGHT'',he screeched and yelled at the top of his lungs before his eyes rolled back and he began to cough up his own blood. Leon was aware of slight shifting movements from above his bunk,where Hans was supposed to be sleeping.

Coen fell face first in his own puddle of scarlet red liquid. Leon wasn't mistaken when he heard a satisfied like noise from above his bunk.

.

.

**Author's note:**Thank you so much for the reviews left for my last chapter and haha it could be a Cleon story ;)

Anyways what do you guys think of Hans?What do you think of James and how he makes small talk with Leon? Please leave a review telling me what you think,I love hearing feedback xx


	3. Asha

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil,all rights go to Capcom

_Chapter 3:Asha_

_._

_._

Claire and Rebecca became separated whilst exiting the yard. Claire found herself in line,behind a tall,lanky woman with thin sparse blonde hair.

Claire licked her dry lips as the line began to move. Claire mentally kicked herself for getting carried away and losing sight of Rebecca,who had managed to be at the top of the line.

Ms. Adler pressed her lips into a thin line. ''Claire and Ruby,third bunk down to the left,Claire up,Ruby bottom'',Claire shuffled over to her assigned bunk and paused to get a better look of her bunk partner.

She had tired eyes,as if she was bored with a dark shadow underneath her pale glassy blue eyes. Her skin was like porcelain,milky white. She had a sharp nose and soft features. She blinked at Claire before sitting on her bunk and swinging her legs over,laying on her back.

Claire raised an eyebrow before shrugging and climbing up to her bunk,before she caught sight of Rebecca,who seemed to be having an amiable conversation with what seemed to be her bunk partner. She had a petite figure,an African American,with dark curly hair that came up to her back and big brown eyes. Claire twisted her mouth to one side before tucking strands of her auburn hair behind one ear,a bit jealous of Rebecca making a new ally already. She sighed,if she was Rebecca's friend,chances are,she could become friends with her too.

She lay on her mattress,frustrated at the stiffness as she tried to find a comfortable position.

Rebecca smiled at the girl. ''Asha'',revealed that she was falsely accused of a crime,and brought to the facility. She was quite knew,only being there for 3 months,but she knew the facility like the back of her hand. She also knew about the man Rebecca and Claire had been sceptical of from the beginning.

''Ah,you must be speaking about Hans',she nodded as she sat on the bottom bunk,patting the sot next to her for Rebecca. Chambers smiled as she sat next to her.

''He's quite odd,he's so cool and calm,rarely getting pissed off and such,he just has a level head and he's really quiet,but...he's a very dangerous character'',Asha's brown eyes began to gleam as she looked up. ''My advice would be to be careful if you ever pass him,don't look at him as much,just look straight ahead and continue walking,he has a tendency to know if people are on to him and such'',Asha warned before she began to fiddle with her fingers.

Rebecca's lips parted as she was about to ask a question,but was interrupted by a bell ringing,indicating that it was mealtime. Asha gave an apologetic smile. ''We'll talk later'',Asha said as she got up,to collect her meal. Rebecca nodded before smiling. She got up and greeted Claire with a grin,Claire grinned back as they went to collect the bread and butter rations.

.

.

Rebecca's heart pounded as she heard a faint but still audible yell and screech.

''LET ME BURN TONIGHT'',Rebecca sensed that she wasn't the only one to hear it. Rebecca's jaw clenched and she and Claire exchanged looks,making a mental note to themselves to check it out in the morning.

Rebecca shifted,unable to fall asleep as she looked at the bright silver moonlight streaming into the window.

She went through her suspect list mentally,Asha was probably asleep but-

''Hey,Rebecca,you awake you there?'',Asha's voice cut through her thoughts. Rebecca hung her head,upside down to see Asha,her brown eyes wide open .

''I thought you were sleeping''

''Not with all that shifting going on up there'',Asha giggled,and so did Rebecca.

Rebecca thought of Asha,she may be a significant aspect in this operation Rebecca thought as she gave the brunette a smile as she turned over. Rebecca went back to her bed and shifted once mroe before closing ehr eyes.

.

.

**Author's note:**Thank you guys so much for the reviews ^^,I really appreciate them and I'm glad that your enjoying the story :),the next update will probably be next week give or take ily x


End file.
